


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (番外)

by detest37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 屬於伊萬小哥哥的故事 (抖抖) 名義上的結尾





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (番外)

1.

 

他永遠忘不了那在綠蔭草皮上奔馳的身影，那靈巧的移動、華麗的傳送以及在陽光下閃閃舞動的淡棕色髮，即便他的個頭比場上任何一個人都來的嬌小瘦弱，但卻是全場比賽中最耀眼的存在。

 

那是Rakitić第一次見到他，便再也無法從視線從他身上離開。

 

對他們學校而言，那是一場不光彩的比賽，他們輸了…但對於Rakitić而言，這無疑是他永生難忘的日子，因為他收穫了他生命中最美好的一幕。

 

從此以後，他開始期待每次的比賽交流，甚至在比賽前幾小時就已經就佔據了最前線的位置，可是他最想見到的人消失在了隊伍，在詢問後他才知道原來那次是那個人的畢業前最後一場比賽，最終空留下一個名字，一個司空見慣的姓名組合。

 

2\. 

 

Rakitić憶起自己母親總是稱讚著自己未來肯定是一個厲害的偵探，在家人找不到東西時，他總是第一發現者，所以也擔起了這重責大任，這讓他洋洋自得許久，他也曾經將＂偵探＂擺在自己的夢想清單內，可惜他並沒有實現。

 

但與生俱來的專長讓他輕易的踏入了不錯的學府，也讓他成為了人人稱羨的律師，但這都並非是他想做的事，只是剛好他考上而以，誰叫他剛好找到了不錯的讀書方法。

 

他擅於尋找，尋找人、尋找事物、尋找方法。

 

3.

 

儘管和他只有一面之緣，Rakitić還是時常想起在他心中揮之不去的小個子，他在哪？又在做什麼呢？

 

在網路滲透的世界裡，想找到一個陌生人並不困難，動動手指，打上僅知道的名字搜尋，他終於在千萬筆資料的比對中見到了熟悉面孔，他標註這個城市的次數最多、照片裡最常出現的是這條街道、最常入鏡的是這個女孩，他竊喜著終於找到了對方，像是得到自己最想要的禮物般興高采烈，可惜這樣的聯繫很快的斷了線，對方在某天無預警的關閉了所有的帳號，消失了。

 

4\. 

 

在一座城市裡，想要尋找到一個特定的人並不容易，更何況他與他的關係，只存在於一個名字上的認知。

 

也許是一種強烈的信念冥冥中所致，他得到了城市中的大企業青睞，開始了他法律顧問的工作，在一次的拜訪中，他在一間公司內看到他朝思暮想的人兒。

 

Modrić與他僅隔著兩道玻璃的距離，身著白袍的Modrić正用手順了順翹起的頭髮，歲月在他面容上增長，但目眩的光芒與當年相比似乎又更加閃耀了，這只是一段不到幾尺的通道，他能用3個步伐就通過，但此刻他卻只想停留在此不願離去。

 

5.

 

若要詢問他周遭的人對自己的印象，那肯定是＂他是個好人＂、＂他十分友善＂或著諸如此類的正向評價，他從不與人起爭執且待人和善，除此之外也要感謝父母親賜予他一張不會做壞事的臉，讓他總能在任何一個群體中游刃有餘。

 

他自己最大的優點就是配合度高，他通常不會拒絕別人，所以他願意花時間在下班後聽那些被工作折磨的人們訴苦、抱怨，這樣貼心的回報通常是幾份免費早餐或幾次人情。

 

他與資安部門的同仁交好，他甚至能在無人過問的情況下拜訪，還受到熱切歡迎，這裡明明是極少有權限的人可進出的地方，但卻依循著這樣特殊的關切暢行無阻。

 

正巧他們公司是政府機關下最大的包商，幫忙維護架設在城市的監視系統能正常運作，為了能確保系統的正常，所有的畫面都會回傳至資安部門，當哪些畫面開始出現了異常，他們便能立刻派人維修，而除了公家機關外，他們也會承接其他企業的計畫，這裡豐富的資源順理成章地變成為了他能夠利用的工具。

 

6.

 

「準備回家了！」他盯著螢幕開心的自言自語，螢幕中央的人兒正快速移動著，從第一格的畫面邁向第二個，然後緊接下去。

 

他知道Modrić上下班的準時，他知道Modrić今天似乎又沒有吃早餐，他知道Modrić今天在超市買了一袋平常他所喝的咖啡豆，紀錄Modrić的一舉一動也成了他自己的日常工作，但他樂此不疲。

 

他很快的意識到了Subašić的存在，那個總是在不遠處注視著Modrić的男子，他會在貨車上等著Modrić下班，然後緩慢的臨著在街道行走的Modrić行駛，日復一日的，沒有間斷。

 

不久後，出現了Kovačić的行蹤，因為與Lovren熟識才發現Kovačić原來也是警察，但為什麼他總是會在Modrić後跟隨著對方呢？

 

他自己從來就不是個自私的人，就像是如果是自己喜愛的偶像也受到其他人愛戴時，他反而覺得開心一樣，Subašić與Kovačić也只是一同證明了自己所喜愛的人的確有被愛護的價值。

 

7.

 

Rakitić明白自己也只是眾多愛慕者中的其中一人，但他堅守著自己所認為的職業道德 ─遠觀且不輕易踏入對方的生活範圍。

 

他不像Subašić一樣作法強烈，他並不想強調自己的存在，他知道Subašić會藉由一封封情書對Modrić訴說情意，也知道他會藉由送貨之便與其擦身而過，當Rakitić從畫面中看到他們的互動時，他不得不承認他有點羨慕。

 

他也不像Kovačić有一個能讓自己行為完全合理化的職業，他知道Kovačić總會跟著Modrić上下班，不管他搬到了哪，Kovačić都會在跟後以巡邏的名義看顧著Modrić，Rakitić有時候都在想，如果自己工作可以不那麼忙碌就好了。

 

儘管他堅守著自己的原則，但偶爾他還是會想要更靠近對方一些，所以他會在下午三點多左右光顧Modrić每日經過的咖啡廳，然後點一杯咖啡當作入場券後入座，靜靜觀賞在眼前只有數秒間便結束的迷你短劇，即使如此短暫，他仍是心滿意足。

 

「為什麼苦著一張臉呢…」他默默憶起方才慌張跑過的Modrić與從前笑口常開的人兒已相去甚遠，他越看越覺得不捨。

 

8.

 

走進對方的世界純屬意外，他只是在那霎那失神的拉住了Modrić而已，他從未奢望過要碰觸到他，這是真的！他保證！他不覺得自己有什麼資格能去親近他心中最美好的存在，所以他不停地斥責著自己的行為，可是Modrić卻繼續聯繫了他，他簡直像是中了頭獎般的雀躍不已，不敢相信自己有這樣的好運。

 

Modrić的聲音比他想像中的還要低沉一點、他的身材比自己想像中的更嬌小一點、他的雙眼比自己想像中的更迷人一點，他的一切都比冰冷冷的監視畫面好上數千百倍，這讓他不可自拔沉溺的想要名正言順地待在他身邊。

 

於是這齣鬧劇上演，他也成為了劇中的其一角色，甚至差點搭上了性命，這些原本不在他的計畫內。他從不認為Subašić他會敢從幕後現身，但他錯了；他也不認為Kovačić會敢承認自己的身分，但他又錯了；他甚至認為Ćorluka只是被自己拽進戲中無辜一員，但他似乎也錯了。

 

9.

 

認識Modrić後發現原來他因Subašić而痛苦不已，甚至透露出曾想要輕生的念頭，這讓他有些憤怒，他希望Modrić能夠快樂，就像當年因為贏球而開心蹦跳全場的少年。

 

於是他開始將方向指向Subašić，但他卻發現當Kovačić有意無意的轉移目標到他人身上，讓他有些訝異，但最終他還是利用了自己，讓Subašić因為自己的衝動被逮捕，雖然也付出了皮肉傷的代價。

 

他率先背叛了這個團體，讓原本平衡的三角瞬間缺少了支撐的一角而瓦解。

 

當他發現Kovačić利用職權而佔有小木屋時，他清楚知道他也開始心懷不軌，也許是長期的追逐到最後也想得到應有的回報，他完全能理解，但這讓他擔心Modrić會再次陷入痛苦，所以他利用Modrić，讓Kovačić因自己的慾望而走上不歸路，雖然這算不上是完美的手段，但卻是可以最快斬草除根的方式。

 

其實他並不想看到這種結果的，他從來不是個自私的人，不是嗎？

 

但若須選擇，他必將luka的幸福擺在第一位。

 

10.

 

明天是禮拜一了。

 

Rakitić看著被窗簾遮蔽的窗，心中默數著時間，天亮了嗎？現在幾點了？他不知道，只是無意識地將手臂又縮得更緊，讓懷中的人兒又往自己更靠近些，想將他嵌入體內。

 

被緊緊擁著的Modrić感覺到有些呼吸困難，他在Rakitić懷中扭動了幾下，將自己原本緊貼在對方胸前的臉朝上抬起，終於吸取到了氧氣後，他才回復靜止的狀態。

 

意識到對方的不適，Rakitić趕緊放鬆了自己的力道，有些歉意的撫了撫對方被勒紅的手臂，順勢將被子重新蓋好，不讓冷風有機可乘。

 

低首看了一眼還在沉睡的Modrić，「你會離開嗎？」他無聲的發問，同樣也得到了無聲的答案。

 

他從沒打算要告訴Modrić這件事的，甚至希望它能成為自己帶入棺材的秘密，可惜他又再一次錯估了對方，他以為Modrić不會隨便走進書房，也不會發現到自己的秘密基地，也許是自己實在無法割捨對Modrić無時無刻的關切所害的，不然他早該將它永遠封閉了。

 

Rakitić有些失神，後悔著自己的不小心、害怕失去對方的恐懼席捲而來，讓他有些難受的嚥了口口水，希望能藉此沖淡自己的惶恐。

 

「Ivan睡不著嗎？」Modrić用帶著睡意的慵懶聲調發問，半張開眼，眼神渙散的望向Rakitić。

 

Rakitić很快地回以笑容，像平常一樣。

 

「沒有…」Rakitić直視著對方的臉，「只是Luka你太好看了…不捨得睡。」

 

Modrić愣了一下，然後輕笑了幾聲後說：「好肉麻喔…」

 

「我說真的…相信我嘛！」Rakitić自己也跟著笑了起來，手指輕輕拂過Modrić立體精緻的五官，然後情不自禁的停留在唇瓣上，「真的好看…」

 

「就像那年第一次看到你一樣。」Rakitić心中暗想著，但他絕對不會說出口。

 

對方摸的他有些發癢，Modrić咯咯笑了半晌還未停下，「Ivan很不會說謊呢…」他邊說邊笑著，像是終於在完美無缺的人身上發現有一處能說嘴似的，他可不願意就此打住。

 

「好了…再笑下去，你明天還有精神上班嗎？」Rakitić出聲阻止，但自己在說出口後也有些停頓，他又提醒了自己一次這個事實。

 

「好啦…」Modrić被自己笑出了淚，用手指擦拭了一下眼周溢出的淚。

 

「明天你想吃什麼？」Rakitić閉上眼前詢問對方。

 

「嗯…歐姆蛋？裡面要加很多乳酪的那種。」

 

「那我得早起了…」Rakitić將臉頰靠在Modrić柔軟的髮絲旁，邊想著歐姆蛋的做法，伴隨著對方淡淡的髮香入睡。

 

就算他明天真的離開了又如何？

 

反正他一向擅於尋找，尋找人、尋找事物、尋找方法。

 

End.

 

覺得還是得補齊全一點，心疼伊萬小哥哥...

最近的距離卻最容易失去，感覺這裡的伊萬小哥哥很適合＂壞的好人＂這詞，順帶推推妹神的歌~♥

雖然覺得最後一句還是最毛骨悚然 (抖抖抖

估摸著還有一篇番外，補償伊萬小哥哥 (說不定是坑他!

 

開始糾結要開始寫小甜餅還是大悲劇的故事 (仰頭

這真是個幸福的煩惱~XD


End file.
